Existing methods of construction, as shown in FIG. 2, permit termite penetration into structures and dwellings. Other patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 494,848; 2,112,229; 2,144,700; 2,315,989; 2,720,051; 2,859,487; and 5,097,641.